Power Rangers: Monster B.U.S.T.E.R.
Power Rangers: Monsters B.U.S.T.E.R. (often abbreviated as Monster B.U.S.T.E.R. or Busting-Universe-Special-Transport-Earth-Rescue) is the 23th season of GENERATION series. Plot After Trilogy's four parts, Dillain and Jinja were married and has a child, an aggressive and aloof son named Roho Joo. Characters Buster Hunters Allies *Dillain Joo *Misaki Ayuzawa *Professor Enter Villains *Ghoul Timer (destroyed by Barricade Megazord) *Armored Galvatron/Captain Megatron (destroyed by full Vexus powered Barricade Megazord and his data form turns back into Megatron) *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Shade (sealed after Timer was destroyed) *GomoraKING (sealed after Timer was destroyed) *Univa (sealed after Timer was destroyed) Monsters *Sarkrawl (1, beaten by Dragon Red Ranger and destroyed by Dragon Megazord) **SarkrawZord (1, destroyed by Dragon Megazord) *Plantiza (2, beatem by Buster Yellow Ranger and destroyed by Dragon Megazord) **PlantiZord (2, destroyed by Dragon Megazord) *Mechbeth (3, beaten by Buster Blue Ranger and destroyed by Dragon Megazord) **MechZord (3, destroyed by Dragon Megazord) *Acerbot (4, destroyed by Buster Megazord) *Prisonator (5, beaten by Buster Ranger and destroyed by Buster Megazord) **Prisbot (5, destroyed by Buster Megazord) *O-Bot (6, destroyed by Dragon Megazord) *Hammerbeth (7, beaten by an enraged Roho and destroyed by Stormstrike Megazord) *BombArmza (8, beaten by Buster Rangers and destroyed by Buster and Stormstrike Megazord) **BombArmbot (9, destroyed by Buster Strike Megazord) *Delta Epsilon (10, destroyed by Buster Strike Megazord) *Bagmouther (11, beaten by Buster Rangers and destroyed by Dragon Megazord) *Cubanator (12, beaten by Red Dragon Ranger and destroyed by Stormstrike Megazord) *Crocogator (13, beaten by Red Dragon Ranger and destroyed by Dragon Thunder Megazord) *Lightningbot (14, destroyed by Buster Strike Megazord) *Wasparasiter (15, beaten by Red Dragon Ranger and destroyed by Buster Strike Megazord) *Sealigater (16, beaten by Vexus Dragon Ranger and destroyed by Dragon Megazord) *Drillzor (17 and 18, beaten by Vexus Dragon Ranger and destroyed by Paleoblaster Megazord) *WolfishZord (19, damaged by Roho's Paleo Liner Sword and destroyed by Paleoblaster Megazord) *MechaZord (20, destroyed by Barricade Megazord) *Gruntinar (21, beaten by Vexus Dragon Ranger and destroyed by Barricade Megazord) Arsenals *'Switch Morpher' **'Ranger Balls' **'Red Dragon Battlizer/Vexus Dragon Battlizer' **'Data Driver' *'B-Blaster' *'B-Saber' *'Bustzooka' *'Revolver Striker' **'Buster Striker' ***'Dragon Pole' ***'Eagle Blade' ***'Shark Bow' **'Buster Revolver' ***'Beetle Hammer' ***'Tiger Blaster' *'Energy Blaster Wheel/Final Mode' *'Paleo Liner Sword' Zords The Zords are Battlezords that they inside Zords' core by Buddybots. Like Pirates Attack and Elemental Strike, they can combine with their hosts. *Barricade Megazord **Buster Strike Megazord ***Buster Megazord ****Dragon Battlezord/Dragon Megazord ****Eagle Battlezord ****Shark Battlezord ***Stormstrike Megazord ****Beetle Battlezord ****Tiger Battlezord ***Paleoblaster Megazord ****Bull Trainzord ****Tyranno Linezord ****Tricera Linezord *Dragon Sword Megazord **Reizord *Dragon Custom Megazord **Sakayazord *Dragon Thunder Megazord **FireflyZord Episodes #The New Red Begins #Harming with the Yellow #Blue is For Blast #The Project Megazord #Enter the Shadows #The Captain Returns (Captain Sardines reappearance) #An Felme Project (Felme reappearance after her death because she lost her powers but King Julien found her body and give her new powers an android body) #A New Auxilary #Buster Strike Power #A Super Robot Attacks #The Challenge Match #A Data Personality #Keeping For Promise #Power Down #Infection of the Megazord #The Power of Vexus (Mira Clay reappearance, Roho master the heart of the Vexus Dragon Battlizer) #The Paleozonic Battlezords #Taming the Battlezords #The Master of Dragon Fire (Master Clavus first appearance, Roho mastery the power of Paleo Liner Sword) #Eight Battlezords Assembled #Double or Nothingness #Crossback To The Future (Part One) #Crossback To The Future: Zords Powerless (Part Two) #Crossback To The Future: Futuring in Universal (Part Three) #Final Episode: Crossback To The Future: Cybernetic Erase (Part Four) #Epilogue: Crossback To Time (Roho good luck his friends to save the past and future before shown Power Rangers: Time Rescue) Trivia *Roho appearance was seem not cared about been happy or proud until turned back into true and original personality is timid when put Dextra's data driver off. *This featuring the battle theme is remixed and slower version of Super Samurai theme. *Dragon Battlezord is dual-transformation similarite of Dragon Thunderzord and Dragon Galactabeast. **Unlike the transformation sequence strangely, it can go form into Megazord Mode but instead Dragon Mode. However, Roho saying "Dragon Megazord, Ready to Fight!" whenever say "Dragon Mode, Ready to Fight!", but removed by Roho for chose Dragon Megazord position. *Enter has a idea to pick Ms. Aki for Dragon Megazord, but replaced by Sayaka when an angry and annoyed Roho doen't care about cross-dressing man. So far, Sayaka is the best choice for great power. *This is the first and only short episodes exculding the four parts of the final episode. Since Cybernetic Erase is destroyed, the data of Armored Galvatron was transformed back into Captain Megatron. See Also Category:Series Category:Generation Series